carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Siege Part II (1987)
Blake returns to find the mansion empty. The police believe they will find Matthew and his hostages rather quickly since it is unlikely for them to get back to Peru soon. The police also find two guards dead and a wounded Dex. Maybe Dex will know where Matthew took the Carrington clan. Just after Dex gets out of surgery to remove the bullet, Blake wants to question Dex. Dex, finally able to barely speak, says that Matthew was speaking about LB. Blake wonders what Matthew would have to do with his grandson, especially since LB was born after Matthew left for Peru the first time. Then, it comes to Blake, Matthew must have been talking about Lankersham-Blaisdel 1. Matthew does not just want Krystle to join him the jungle - he also wants Steven to join him since Steven is not like the rest of the family. Steven acts intrigued by the idea, but it is nothing more than to buy time. Leslie hates Steven's passive way of surviving this siege and pretty much questions his parenting abilities. Leslie is going to escape again and get help. Once again, her plan fails and Matthew is furious. He is about to have Leslie killed but Steven is able to convince Matthew otherwise. Leslie apologizes and promises never to escape again. Krystle believes that Blake will eventually find them and rescue them. Blake takes a helicopter out to Lankersham-Blaisdel 1 and sees his cars there. The helicopter tips off Matthew who prepares for Blake's arrival by purchasing some dynamite from some guy who knows Matthew from his past. Matthew also gets Krystle to read from his diary. It's pretty late for Matthew to try to rekindle things with Krystle, especially since it seems that he is going to die anyway (because of some head problems). Alexis, meanwhile, wants to find out more about the man who rescued her, and turn to Morgan Hess. Hess is leery of doing any more work for Alexis because it always seems to end badly for him. Then, Hess realizes that Alexis has a heart and is a romantic because this job seems personal. Touched by the humanity, Morgan agrees to the job. In Hawaii, Adam and Dana are enjoying the bliss of being recently married until Adam asks Dana to provide him with many children. Dana does not seem so thrilled about it. Jeff and Fallon are still hanging around the Mojave Desert. Instead of bringing Fallon back to Los Angeles, Jeff gets a motel in the desert for another night. Jeff is not entirely convinced that Fallon just had car troubles and walked around the desert for miles. Hell, her boots are not even scuffed. Fallon does not want to explain herself and most definitely does not want to tell Jeff of her encounter with a UFO. Also, she wants to return to Denver. Back at Lankersham-Blaisdel 1, the cops arrive, but it does not matter for Matthew who has pretty much set up the dynamite as he is going to go out in a blaze of glory. There is a firefight where the rest of Matthew's posse is shot and killed and one cop went down also. At this point, Matthew agrees to let everyone go if he could speak personally to Blake to arrange his return to Peru. Alexis also arrives after she is told of the hostage situation. Blake enters the building after everyone is released except for Krystle. Krystle shows Matthew that she really does love and want to be with Blake, but it does not matter because Matthew sets off the timer to the dynamite. All three will die in a minute. The man who sold dynamite to Matthew rushes to the scene to tell the police what he did. That news prompts Steven to enter the building. He distracts Matthew just enough so Blake can pull the wire of the bomb. Then Steven grabs the knife that Matthew had put into the wall and stabs and kills Matthew. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan (credit only) * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Michael McGuire ... Chief McHenry * William Beckley ... Gerard * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Mark Phelan ... Swat Captain * Reid Smith ... Larry * Richard Kuhlman ... Swat Cop * Fredrick Lopez ... Stranger #1 * Ray Genadry ... Stranger #2 * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Milt Tarver ... Dr. Ganton * Robert Crow ... First Aid Doctor * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * Former regular Bo Hopkins (Matthew) guest stars and appears in the opening credits. * James Healey (Sean) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Steven Carrington: How can you talk about a good place when a little while ago I saw you give an order to shoot a man in cold blood? Matthew Blaisdel: I did him a favor, Steven. The soul has been released. * Morgan Hess: You know, every time I get involved with you I end up with nothing but trouble. Alexis Carrington Colby: You also end up with money, lots and lots of money. * Steven Carrington: Look, whatever we do, we can't even think of using violence. Leslie Carrington: Is that the voice of a coward I'm hearing? * Blake Carrington: [speaking to Matthew through police bullhorn] I beg you as I've never begged any man for anything: please let my family go.